In the medical profession, much concern is now exhibited by all personnel having anything to do with the multitude of sharps as constantly employed throughout all phases of medical examination and treatment. Unquestionably, the most prevalent implement among the several types of sharps comprises the common hypodermic syringe. Ever since the advent of this most popular method of administering medicament, needle sticks have presented a problem. The primary concern resides with the nurse or physician using the syringe but the danger of becoming infected by a needle stick does not halt at this level since other staff members are also at risk, such as janitorial personnel or others associated in any way in the disposal chain. Now, with the heightened awareness of the HIV virus, all the more emphasis is being placed upon the need to provide the highest degree of protection to all personnel exposed to injection devices employing invasive elements such as needles.
The most conventional type of medical injection apparatus comprises an elongated cartridge or barrel having a constricted forward nose upon which is affixed a hub device serving as part of the anchorage of the needle passing through the barrel nose. The ideal no-stick needle protective apparatus should comprise a simple, low-cost device that readily adapts to the above type of syringe assembly without requiring any modification thereof. The instant device meets this criteria by providing a two-part assembly that is snap-fitted to existing syringes, using the inherent structure thereof to anchor the assembly in an initial, pre-use position.